The Garage Request
by MiaCharlize
Summary: Catherine asks Sara a favor.
1. Chapter 1

"Sara, you in here?"

Ouch, that was my head hitting metal.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?"

Other than my head throbbing? Yeah.

"You want something?" And yes, I meant that to sound a little annoyed.

"Ah, never mind, you're busy. I'll come back later."

Rolling out from under the car I see her already walking away.

"Hey, wait. It's okay, I'm available." And don't feel obliged to turn around, I could get friendly with the view.

"Ah, okay." I watch her legs approach me until after a few steps her whole form comes into my line of sight. Lovely.

"So what did you want?" This time I manage to sound more gentle.

She's shifting her weight from foot to foot, as if she's nervous.

Yeah right. As if Willows ever got nervous.

"I was going to ask you a favor." She smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Cute.

"Ask away."

She moves to stand by my head. Should I tell her about the exquisite view I've got from down here? That her shirt hangs so loosely I can catch glimpses of the underside of her bra? And what a nice bra that is, lace, not that I was expecting differently. Very sexy, Willows.

"So, what do you say?"

Shit. I got distracted. I never get distracted. Now I missed what she said.

She looks uncomfortable as it is, standing there with that expectant look on her face. I shouldn't ask her to repeat her request. Much less admit that I wasn't even listening.

"Um...Okay, I guess." I pray to anyone who might listen that this is an appropriate answer to whatever she asked.

Judging by her brilliant smile I'd say it is.

"Thank you Sara. That really means a lot."

Yeah, what wouldn't I do to please this woman...

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She says and, still smiling, leaves the garage.

I let out a sigh.

Now how the hell do I find out what she actually wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: With all the reviews I got demanding a sequel I felt pressured to write more... Totally didn't want to but my muse talked me into giving it a shot... So here we go.

.o.o.o.(stupid thing wouldn't do that ruler thingie today).o.o.o.

"Sara?"

Shit, Catherine. And I haven't yet figured out what I'm supposed to do for her.

"Where were you? I've been waiting."

Ok, think Sara.

"Ah, Sorry. I totally lost track of time over that case."

I have to actually bite my lip to refrain from wincing at my shallow lie.

But what am I supposed to do? I've tried talking with both Warrick and Nick in hopes Catherine might have slipped some information about a potential problem, but came up with nothing. So I'm still clueless and probably soon headless for making Catherine wait. Damn.

"You know you don't have to do it." I jump. How did she manage to get so close without me noticing?

"I said I would, I honestly just didn't realize it was so late." Smooth.

Now please, please give me a hint as to what you expect from me.

"She's with Greg."

"She?" Damn, did I say that out loud?

Catherine looks at me puzzled.

"Lindsay." I think my eyebrow just shot up. This can't be what I think it is.

"Sara are you alright? You seem a bit off track."

Off track, my ass. And why does she have to look so concerned all of a sudden.

"I'm fine, I'm...fine." I'm not, but that's beside the point.

"So. Ah, Linds..." I'm helplessly fishing for information here.

"Yeah, she's with Greg in the break room. That is, I hope that's where they are." She smiles. And dammit why doesn't she just tell me what Lindsay is doing in the lab on a Tuesday morning, for all I know she should be at school.

"So, you ready?"

Her brow raised and that smirk on her face, I feel as ready as I'll get. So I simply nod before following her out into the hall like a puppy.

"You know, I'm really glad you agreed to watch her, she's looking up to you, you know?"

No, matter of fact, I didn't know. But it does fill me with a sense of pride.

"That consultation hour shouldn't take too long, I'll probably be back by ten." We've reached the break room. Well at least I got the info I wanted.

That is, I'm still not sure why she didn't ask Warrick, he didn't even seem to know she was short of a babysitter. Well, not that Lindsay is a baby...

"Sara!" That's definitely the voice of little Willows.

"Hey Linds." I greet as she smiles brightly at me. "How are you?"

"Mom thinks I'm too small to stay home alone for an hour." She pouts, looking eerily too much like her mother. Who gives her a stern look in return.

"I got my reasons, Lindsay." She admonishes. "Besides, you said you wanted to stay with Sara."

She did?

"Now be good, I gotta hurry." With that she's out the door.

I avert my eyes from Catherine's retreating backside in time to catch Lindsay roll her eyes.

"Have fun girls, I'm heading home. Bye." Greg smiles, patting my shoulder and ruffling Lindsay's hair in passing.

"Bye." Lindsay huffs in reply.

What the hell, wasn't she happily smiling just moments ago? I sure hope she didn't inherit her mother's tendency for severe mood swings, angry Willows is nothing you want to deal with after a long shift, even if it's just the junior version.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what's with the mood?" I query, unsure of how to approach her.

"He always does that." She stubbornly crosses her arms in front of her chest, making me smile. "What, Greg? Don't mind him, he's just like that."

"Yeah. But it's not just him, it's like everybody, and I mean _every_body is treating me like a little kid. I mean, I don't need a friggin' babysitter every time Mom isn't around and Grandma has other things to do."

Ouch. Someone is angry. I sigh.

"Seriously, I'm almost thirteen! I hate it. Why can't they just accept that I'm growing up?"

"Sorry, Linds, but that comes with being short." I joke in hopes of lightening the mood.

She doesn't seem to find that funny.

"I'm serious!" She declares. Her voice sounds petulant but I recognize the despair in it. I know what it's like to feel belittled by others.

"Sorry," I say, daring to touch her leg. "I was trying to cheer you up. We don't exactly share the same sense of humor, huh?"

She answers with a raised eyebrow. This Catherine-imitation she got going is really starting to scare me.

"Hey, tell you what. Why don't we go to the diner across the street. We can have breakfast together, or have you eaten already?"

"Do they have pancakes?" She asks grinning.

I nod, relieved to see the happy mood return.

Walking to the diner with the atmosphere visibly more relaxed I'm starting to feel comfortable with Lindsay.

"So, your mom says you wanted to stay with me?" I'm rather curious about that.

"Yeah, whenever I'm at mom's work you're the only one who doesn't talk to me like I'm a child."

She tells me as I hold the door open for her. I have to admit I'm a little stunned by that.

"That's because I don't know how to act around children." I state, trying to shrug it off as a joke but I know it's true nonetheless.

"Like you act around any other person." She says, and I'm beginning to think she might in fact be more mature than her mother gives her credit for.

"You just talk to them, and more importantly listen to what they have to say instead of telling them what to think or feel. Pretty much like you do."

I think I need to have a word with Catherine about this.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm doing well, Linds." I smile at her. "So, pancakes?"

She grins from ear to ear. "You bet. I can stuff at least 10."

I laugh at her.

"Five bucks says you'll manage no more that 6."

"You're on." She grins, extending her hand.

I remind myself that she is Catherine's daughter, and that I shouldn't seriously place any bets with her, especially not when they involve money. But what do I do? She's asking for it.

Taking the offered hand I wave to the waitress to order our breakfast.

Who would have thought Little Willows was such good company? Fifteen minutes and six pancakes later she is still entertaining me with stories about school and her friends, around mouthfuls of food. I've lost track of the numerous names she's counting down but I manage to remember the ones that come up more frequently.

"Hey, I'm at number seven." She grins, as she starts digging into the next pancake on her plate. I have to admit I'm more that surprised at how much fits into this small girl.

Shaking my head I watch as she lets piece after piece disappear into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sick." Lindsay whines as we make our way to the break room where her mother is supposed to pick her up in a while.

"That's your own fault." I tell her with a smirk. "I didn't force those pancakes into you."

Rolling her eyes she lets herself flop down on the couch and releases an exaggerated sigh.

"So, anything to be worried about when your mom comes back?" I ask, hoping that maybe I can distract her from feeling stuffed and queasy.

Pursing her lips in contemplation she remains silent. I guess that means a simple 'no' doesn't apply here.

"What did you do?" I ask, mindful not to sound too much like a mother.

"Nothin' really" comes the somewhat mumbled reply. Her averted gaze tells me it's probably a little more that _nothin'_. I'm not sure whether to press on the topic or leave it be, after all it's something she has to discuss with her mom.

"I'm bored at school, you know." Looks like I won't have to ask her anything. "And when I'm bored I tend to...well _distract_ others." So far that doesn't sound too bad. I have no idea what she means by distract, but it couldn't be too bad, right?

I look at her questioningly, encouraging her to continue.

"Ok, well I don't really ever pay attention." she confesses. "And I talk with my best friend all the time."

"Is that all?" I can't help but wonder what is so very unusual about that.

She sighs.

"I keep forgetting about homework, and I lie to mom and tell her I've done it."

"You forget?" I challenge, earning myself another roll of her eyes.

"It's boring, duh." Her words make me laugh.

"How do you know it's boring if you never even do it?" She seems to contemplate that for a few seconds before she opens her mouth.

Whatever she is about to answer is cut off when Catherine comes barreling into the break room.

"Lindsay Willows. We two have a lot to talk about." Lindsay's face turns into that of a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before she manages to transform it into a steady glare.

Damn, I'm glad I'm not a part of that family. Those two can be scary.

Despite the huge red sings reading 'warning' I decide to break their staring contest, I wouldn't want to be witness to eye-murder.

"We had a great morning, thanks for asking." I say and immediately tense in suspense of what reaction I might have triggered.

"Sorry, so did you two get along? She didn't give you any trouble or did she?" Catherine asks, looking at me.

"I'm sick but it was fun." Lindsay replies before I get the chance to open my mouth. She once again makes a great show of patting her swollen belly and sporting a miserable expression. She really has a thing for defusing these kind of situations.

I see worry flicker through her eyes as Catherine turns to her daughter. "You were fine when I left, what happened?"

"I ate 10 pancakes." The girl beams before returning to her pity-me-I'm-suffering-mask.

"You let her eat ten pancakes?" The glare that hits me is enough to make me feel this was truly my fault.

"I...ah" shit, why can't I form coherent sentences when she stares at me with such intensity?

"It was a bet, she gave me 5 bucks." The little one continues proudly.

"You _what_?" She bellows, looking about ready to strangle me. Why can't that girl just shut her mouth for a minute?

"It was...uh." Damn that glare is getting more menacing by the minute. I'm helplessly fumbling for words here, I need a moment to compose myself. Why can't she just let off for a second? Oh god, those eyes are like fire.

"It's okay, mom. It was my idea. She said it was enough after the seventh, I insisted on the other three."

Catherine slowly backs away and turns around to face her daughter. I think it's safe to say that Little Willows just saved my life. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"I see," she finally drawls out. "You two really shouldn't be left alone together."

Yeah, as if this whole thing had been my idea. Still, it hurts to hear those words, I had a great time with the little one today.

"Well, you could join us next time to make sure we behave." Where the hell did that come from? Did _I _say that?

"Sounds like a plan. Now, if you excuse us? We've got some talking to do."

Lindsay gulps audibly as the same glare I was receiving seconds ago is directed at her. I'm feeling sorry for her already.

"Mom, whatever Mrs. Peterson told you, it's not-" "Not something we'll be discussing in front of my colleagues." Catherine finishes. "Now, come on."

Hesitatingly the girl grabs her jacket and moves up from the couch.

"Bye Sara, it was nice knowing you." she says in a dramatic voice that causes me to grin despite the situation.

"Likewise" I smile, my hand reaching out to pet her head. Lucky for me I remember her reaction to that very move from Greg earlier and just in time redirect my hand so it lands on her shoulder instead, squeezing lightly.

"Thanks for watching her." Catherine speaks up before ushering her reluctant daughter out the door.

With a sigh I sink back onto my chair. I really don't envy that girl right now. Sure, she brought this onto herself, but as far as I trust my observation skills, she's only craving for attention.

"Hey, Cath." I call after them, jogging out into the hallway where the two Willows turn at the same time. It's scary how both their right brows rise simultaneously.

"I...You've got a great daughter, she really comes after you." The second I hear what I've said I curse my mouth for slipping out that last part. That is until a broad smile spreads over Catherine's face.

"Thanks, Sara." she smiles, petting my arm.

I'm still caught up in the touch by the time she has turned and walks her daughter to the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just a quick fix to pass the time. My muse made me do it. Complains to be directed at her.

* * *

"Sidle." 

"Hey Sara, it's Lindsay."

"Hey Linds. How you doing?"

"I'm grounded."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, at least I can still use the phone."

"And you call me instead of your friends?"

"Do I bother you?"

"No, - no. I'm just surprised."

"Well, I like you, so I thought I could call you."

"That's alright. Really. And I like you too."

There's a pause on the other end of the line. Then,

"Um, Sara, would you like to come over?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come over?"

"I heard you, Linds. I'm just...why would you ask that?"

"Being grounded is boring. I'm not allowed to have people over so I thought if you came by under the pretense of visiting mom she wouldn't send you away."

I snort. That girl's got some nerve. I bet her mom would jump for joy if I came to pay her a friendly visit.

"Sara?"

"I'm still here, Linds."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you come over?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your mom obviously doesn't want you to have visitors."

"That's why I'm asking you. Come on. Please. You owe me."

"I do?"

"You made me sick."

I can't believe that girl.

"I did not!"

"Whatever. I'm just going to die here from boredom then. And it'll be your fault."

Really, she's unbelievable.

"Anyone ever told you you're a real little brat?"

"Yeah, hear it all the time."

I laugh.

"So does that mean you'll come over?"

"You can be very persuasive."

"I know."

I shake my head. Am I seriously considering this?

"Lindsay!" I hear Catherine yell in the background, followed by a muttered "Dammit"

"You sure you're allowed to use the phone?" I can't help teasing her.

A whimpered "Save me" is all I hear before Catherine's voice gets louder and the line suddenly goes dead.

With a sigh I fall back into my couch.

What the hell was that?


	6. Chapter 6

Am I really doing this?

Feeling relatively safe in the confines of my car, I stare at the house across the street. Catherine's house.

I shouldn't be here. What legitimate reason do I have? Right, none.

But Lindsay wanted me here. She likes me. At least that is what she said. Yeah, 'cause I was her last resort. Her friends are not allowed to come by.

I'm pretty sure she exaggerated the situation when she told me she was going to "die from boredom", still I totally feel for her. I wouldn't want to be alone in the house with an angry Catherine.

Ok, so I wouldn't want to be alone in a house with Catherine period, for I know I'd somehow manage to end up making her hate me.

However, now I'm sitting in front of her house. Neither ready nor willing to go in, yet unable to start the engine and drive back home.

After all I sort of promised Lindsay to help her. Or technically she didn't give me the chance to say no.

This is ridiculous. I'm a grown woman who has faced crime and decease. I can handle Catherine.

Exhaling a deep breath I shakily move out of the car.

Dammit, why does the very thought of her make my whole body tremble?

I'm doing this for Lindsay, I chant over and over, trying to concentrate on taking step after step closer to the door.

For Lindsay, I promised.

Slowly I raise my hand to the door bell. If I ring there's no running away. If I don't my guilty conscience will hunt me for weeks to come.

My finger comes into contact with the metal. I'm feeling like a dramatically love sick school girl. Well, what I imagine they must feel, it's not like I've ever been one of those.

Better late than never, I guess.

Or better never?

My hand retreats on auto pilot. I halt in the middle of moving back.

"Chicken shit" I chide myself. Then "I'm doing it for Lindsay."

It's pathetic how I'm starting to talk to myself already. It's not like this is such a big deal. Just ringing the bell.

I force my hand back into the direction of the metal button.

"Catherine's gonna rip my head of."

For Lindsay, remember?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sara?"

Catherine blinks at me, her expression somewhere between shock and surprise.

"Um...hi."

I reply, stupidly fumbling for words.

"What are you doing here?"

She's the first to recover. And that despite me being the one who had time to prepare.

"I, wanted to, uh..." yeah, Sara, what did you want? "...see if Lindsay was feeling better...the stomach ache, you know, the...pancakes."  
I'm rambling. Stuttering. This is so not me. I'm not a nervous wreck. I'm not a speechless idiot. I'm not...

"That's ah...nice." Well, at least Catherine seems a little off balance as well. "She's fine."

Was that a way of telling me to leave?

"Good, that's...good." Ok, Sidle, shut up and go home before you make things even worse.

"That's not what you really came for, is it?"

No.

"Um, yes, it is actually."

She's cocking her eyebrow, making her look absolutely cute, adorable, kissable...

"Sara!" A new voice interrupts my very inappropriate line of thinking.

"Linds, hey." I greet her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" The little girl acts all innocent and if I didn't know better I would honestly believe her surprise.

Now two sets of blue eyes focus on me, demanding an explanation. One I don't have.

I'm so gonna make the little brat pay for putting me in this situation. Just not in front of her mother.

"I was around, thought I'd check on your stomach ache." I tell her, "But your Mom says you're fine. So..." I vaguely wave my hand in the direction of my car. I'm curious to see how Little Willows is gonna handle this one.

"Why don't you come in while you're already here."

I think my heart stops beating. Catherine is asking me to stay? How...why...what?

"Sara? You coming in or what?" Lindsay asks, already dragging a stupefied me through door.

As soon as we round the corner to the living room the girl wraps her arms around me in a tihgt hug.

"Thanks for coming by, she was driving me crazy." She smirks, quickly pulling away at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Linds, why don't you go and get Sara something to drink?" Catherine tells her daughter sternly. Lindsay scowls but makes her way to the kitchen. Which leaves me alone in the room with Catherine. Who has her arms crossed over her chest and her brow raised questioningly.

Oh shit. What was I thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Linds called you, didn't she?"

"No,"

"There's no need to defend her, Sara. I'm not dumb. First she hides the phone from me and half an hour later you're standing on the front porch. Don't tell me that's coincidence."

Busted.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I didn't mean to undermine your integrity, I know she's grounded and I...I shouldn't have come." Please don't kill me I was just trying to be nice.

"It's okay, Sara. It's sweet that you care enough to risk making me angry."

Sweet? I think I'm missing what else she says but I don't care. Did she just call me sweet? I'm not sweet. And Catherine surely doesn't call me that.

"There you go." A glass of water is shoved into my hand.

"Thanks." I croak, earning me a smile from Lindsay.

"So, what brings you here?" She asks, still enjoying her little set-up.

"She came to visit me," Catherine answers quickly and I see a smug grin appear on her face.

"Now, I believe you're still grounded, young lady. If you'd have the decency to leave us alone for a while."  
Lindsay's jaw almost hits the floor, that's definitely not how she had planned this out. I suppress a grin of my own. Damn Cath is good.

"I...but," the girl stutters before quickly snapping her mouth shut. Then she throws me a helpless look.

I consider my options.

If I play along with Cath I might get stuck with her, alone. That's tempting but at the same time intimidating.

I could just as well help Lindsay, it's what I came here for after all. Catherine might even let me stay with them for a while.

Lindsay's eyes are huge with expectation, it almost breaks my heart when I shrug at her. But it's just too much fun to tease her a little.

"Lindsay..." Catherine directs sternly at her daughter who in return huffs and stomps away.

She grins at me broadly as soon as Lindsay has rounded the corner, no doubt muttering out her frustration. I chuckle.

"That was mean, even for you." I wince. I shouldn't have said that.

"I know, I'm evil," Catherine sighs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I could kick myself in the butt for this. I can't even make a joke with her.

"Relax, Sara. I know you were kidding." She makes a thoughtful face. "You were kidding, right?"

I smirk, relieved that she seems to take it lightly. "Only half." I say.

"Right," Catherine smiles and moves to sit on the sofa, "take a seat." She offers.

I gulp. What now?


	9. Chapter 9

To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm sitting on Catherine's sofa. With Catherine right next to me. And I have no idea what to say to her.

"So, tell me, why are you sacrificing your spare time to visit a grounded 12 year old?"

Ok, so she beat me to it. Great. Now how do I answer that one. _Because I have a crush on said 12 year old's mother_ doesn't seem the best thing to say.

"Because I couldn't say no to her." I shrug. That is true after all.

She smiles, and boy does she look beautiful.

"What did she do? Blackmail you?"

I laugh.

"More like pity talked me."

Catherine nods, a smirk on her face. "She's good at that."

My hands play with the seam on my jeans. Why am I so bad at this small talk thing? I really want to say something, but my mind feels empty as the Nevada deserts.

I let my eyes dart around the room. There's photos of Lindsay on the shelves. And some pictures obviously drawn by the girl. It's nice - and quiet.

This is officially getting awkward.

It's been a stupid idea, from the very beginning. Damn Lindsay for getting me into this mess.

Catherine glances at her wristwatch with a smile.

"I think we should let her suffer some more, you want coffee?"

What the-?

This is bad enough as it is and she wants to draw it out with coffee?

The question was obviously rhetorical seeing that she doesn't even wait for a reply from me, she's already heading to the kitchen.

Great. Gives me a minute to think at least.

What the hell am I doing here? And why am I finding it so damn hard to talk to Catherine?

She's my colleague, dammit. I've known her for years, I should be able to find something that I can talk to her about, right?

Something other than work preferably.

Great idea, genius, but what?

I helplessly scan her living room again. Books, music, movies. None of the names and titles are totally foreign to me but it's also nothing that I have on my top 10 list.

I sigh.

Maybe I should just make up an excuse and leave. Yeah, that would be for the best. I'll just tell her Grissom called.

"There you go," I almost jump. Why can't she make any sounds when she walks into a room?

She hands me a cup and graces me with one of her beautiful smiles.

Damn, why did I want to leave again? I think I'm quickly changing my mind because staring at her sounds much more appealing than- oh shit, I've been staring at her!

She grins.

Oh god, I'm so busted.


	10. Chapter 10

Think.

I need to think.

But how do I do that when she looks at me like that?

I can't deal with this.

At work, when situations like this arise at least I can hide behind, well work.

But here? Here's nothing but her and me and her stupid living room.

"Sara, everything alright with you?"

No, nothing's right, I'm in the middle of making a complete ass of myself. And judging by the smirk on her face she's enjoying this immensely.

"I'm fine." I mumble, already feeling myself turn several shades of crimson.

I quickly bring the coffee cup to my lips, wishing it was big enough to hide behind.

Shit. That was hot.

Catherine's hand is on my arm before I get the chance to curse out loud.

"Sara, you okay?"

Well, no I'm not.

My lip stings like hell and right now I feel like the stupidest person in the world. Why couldn't I just have waited a minute before drinking that stuff. Ah, right, because I'm a complete fool when I'm around Catherine.

It takes a while for me to register that Catherine is still eying me with concern, her hand rubbing circles across my shoulder.

I swallow. If I don't want to make things worse I should at least answer her sometime today. She still looks a bit worried when I meet her gaze.

Wow. I've never noticed how crystal clear her eyes are when she's looking straight at me.

"Sara?" Her voice is barely a whisper now but I'm still focused on her eyes.

Those blue orbs are so beautiful.

So very intense, she looks as if she was going to- wait, she's not going to- oh my god she is-

My heart stops beating at the touch of her lips against mine.

I'm too stunned to react. Just close my eyes, feel, savor this moment, memorize it.

Holy hell, she's putting pressure into her movements.

Before I know what's happening my hand is on her cheek, needing to make sure she's real.

Once I'm vaguely aware of what's going on I pull her to me with gentle force.

Her lips part and, god, her tongue is slipping out against my lips.

It is as though time stands still as I lose myself completely in the taste and feel of Catherine's kiss.

It's only when a soft whimper emanates from her that I'm slowly brought back to reality.

Opening my eyes I'm met with a smug grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"You wanted me to do that for a while now, didn't you?"

Oh, you have no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god, she kissed me.

Catherine Willows kissed me. And what a kiss that was.

I'm still working on catching my breath when she apparently expects an answer from me already.

I blink.

"Wow," I finally manage, making her chuckle.

"I'd say," She smiles.

Smiling back I'm trying hard to calm my racing heart.

Right now there's a million questions running through my head and I want to ask them all; how and why and most of all what now?

I can't seem to form words though. I'm still trying to process the fact that she just kissed me.

"I'd ask you to talk this through with me but you seem a little speechless right now." Damn, that sexy smirk of hers makes me want to kiss her again.

"What do you say, we release Linds and talk about this later?"

How can she be so rational? Did the kiss not affect her at all? Didn't it mean anything to her? She does want to talk, that means at least she cares about what's happening here. But maybe she just wants to let me down gently... God, I don't think I'd survive that, not now that I know how her lips taste-

"Sara?"

"Huh? Oh, ah...sure." I eloquently answer.

Lindsay, I remind myself, right... Lindsay.

I'm trying to shake thoughts of the past few minutes out of my head while Catherine goes to get her daughter.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to get through the day, being close to Catherine is what I've wanted for so long, yet I'm scared shitless of doing something to jeopardize this. I can't let that happen. I really, really cannot fuck this up. Provided, there is something to fuck up in the first place.

"You're mean." I hear as the small body of Lindsay plops down next to me.

Clearing my throat I force my attention to solely focus on her.

"How am I mean? I bothered to come here after all." I smirk as she makes a big show of rolling her eyes.

"I could have blown your cover right on the spot," I continue teasing her, "but I didn't. I consider that an honorable act."  
Lindsay purses her lips in contemplation and finally sighs.

"Whatever," she mumbles. "So, you gonna stay for dinner?"

"I don't know, am I?"

I helplessly look at Catherine who watches us with a grin on her face.

"Hope you like pasta." She smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm caught between a feeling of shock, happiness and utter confusion. I'm more than overwhelmed by the whole situation.

First Catherine kissed me and then she asked me to stay for dinner.

Now she's in the kitchen and I'm finding myself in the company of a very bubbly Lindsay who has obviously forgiven me for the teasing from before.

"So anyways, he said it was cool to go there and watch...Sara? Are you still listening?"

Busted.

"Sorry, Linds. What was that?"

This is really dangerous. Now Catherine manages to distract me not only with her presence but also in her absence.

"What was the last thing you remember I said?"  
Ok, I do not like the sound of that and I absolutely hate myself for not being able to answer.

I wreck my brain for any memory of Lindsay's nonstop ramble - nothing.

"Where you listening at all?" Her brow is raised accusingly and I'm not sure if she's just disappointed or genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, my mind was somewhere else." I figure honesty is the best way to solve the situation. She wouldn't buy any of my feeble cover-ups anyway.

"Whatever." She says, crossing her arms before she fully turns to me.

I so don't like the smirk that is appearing on her face.

"What had you so distracted, anyone I know?" Holy hell, did she just say that?

If she were a grown up I'd certainly rip her a new one for this but she isn't. She's 12. And she's Catherine's daughter. Damned if I didn't know she'd be trouble.

"So?" She prompts.

"What makes you think it's _someone?_" I say defensively, how else am I supposed to reply?

"That look on your face, my friend Vanessa looks the same whenever she thinks about Jared."

Great. Now she compares to a hormonal pre-teen.

Well, not that I'm acting that much differently.

"So?" She repeats.

"Hey Linds, you're not bothering Sara in there, are you?"

Catherine suddenly calls from the kitchen before she appears in the doorway with a somewhat amused look on her face.

I return her smile with a grateful expression on my face, hoping that Linds will come up with other topics in the meantime.

"She really isn't bothering you?"

I shrug, answering "not much."

Catherine grins and tells me to holler should Lindsay be any trouble.

With a shake of my head I watch her turn and walk back into the kitchen, then address the little one again.

Instead of the new round of questions I was expecting she just stares at me oddly.

"Oh my god," she exclaims. "It's mom!"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for this, someone fried my brain.

* * *

"Does she know?"

What?

"What?"

"Mom. Does she know that you like her like that?"

"Lindsay!" I can't believe she's talking to me like this.

"Everything alright in here?" Catherine suddenly asks from the door. Damn, she sure has a sense for timing.

"Yes." We answer simultaneously - as if that isn't the most suspicious thing to do.

"We were just talking." Lindsay smirks and somehow I get the feeling she is trying very hard to get back at me for something. Wait. She surely wouldn't tell Catherine what we've been talking about, or would she?

"Nothing important though." I tell her quickly, hoping to cut off anything Lindsay might be planning to let slip.

Great, Catherine doesn't look convinced at all. If that raised brow of hers is anything to go by she already has a suspicion. If only I could come up with a quick little white lie.

"Just talking about you."

Alright, looks like I don't need to after all. I swear, one more word and the kid will suffer.

I shoot her a death glare, it's not like I would ever seriously hurt her but right now I'm close to reconsidering.

"About me, huh?" Catherine smirks, not in the least fazed. Oh yeah, she definitely knows. "And that is not important?"

"I uh...didn't mean it like that..." I stutter. Shit, why can't I ever get things out the way I mean them?

"I know," She makes her way over to the couch, sporting a huge smile. "You're overthinking, Sara." she grins and I can't help returning that same expression. God, that woman is beautiful.

"She does know then," I hear Lindsay mumble as she leaves the room - thankfully before Catherine gets a chance to comment on it. She just raises her brow at me questioningly.

I shrug.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't quite know her boundaries yet, I'm afraid. I'll talk to her." She's about to get up already when I grab her hand and shake my head.

"It's fine, I was just...unprepared I guess."

Catherine's face changes into a smirk and slowly she moves closer.

"Uh-huh, so tell me, are you prepared for a kiss?" She whispers but doesn't give me the time to form a reply before she presses her lips against mine. Damn, I think I'll never be able to prepare entirely for the way her kisses affect me.

For the second time today I'm losing myself completely in the taste and feel of Catherine Willows. I wish I could stay like this forever, her hands on my cheeks, my fingers buried in her hair, my every sense overwhelmed by her...

I almost jump when I hear a distinct "eww" from somewhere near the door, effectively breaking us apart.

Shit.


End file.
